Pharmaceutical innovation relies on a continuum of scientific and medical information that aims to address the cause, treat the symptoms, and improve the outcome of diseases. The pharmaceutical industry currently relies on the capacity of the involved stakeholders to evaluate an opportunity, raise the necessary capital, and develop a potential therapy. Assets are commonly purchased and sold at various stages of their life cycle. This has resulted in a diverse marketplace driven by transactions at all stages of drug development—from pre-clinical and discovery through phase III clinical trials.
Transaction decision-making is made based on a number of criteria that aim to maximize the commercial value and future potential of an asset. This is a challenging process, limited by two primary factors: (1) overwhelming depth, breadth, and complexity of scientific information, and (2) a scarcity of accurate and relevant market data.
Thus, there is a need to provide methods and systems for assembling, aggregating, and interpreting multiple complex data sources to generate strategic intelligence and business solutions in different topics.